Academy City
'' '' Academy City, also known as Academy City of Science and Technology, is a landlocked sovereign city-state whose territory consists of a walled enclave within the Tokyo Metropolitan Employment Area. It is the primary setting of the [http://toarumajutsunoindex.wikia.com/wiki/Toaru_Majutsu_no_Index_Wiki Raildex] franchise, and is governed by the General Superintendent, Aleister Crowley. As the city's name suggests, it is a city of several schools and institutions of higher learning from kindergarten to university level that learn side-by-side along with the scientists who research on psychic powers and higher technology, the latter being one of the primary reasons for its establishment. It is the most advanced city in the world and its technology is said to be 30 years ahead of the world. The specific Academy City mentioned in this article mostly refers to the one depicted in the Raildex (α) world (though it is no different from most of the other Academy City incarnations throughout the multiverse). Noble Inhabitants Bolded names refer to characters who are former residents, whether because of death or because they have moved someplace else, while underlined names refer to those who do not originate from any world Academy City resides in. * Accelerator * Aiho Yomikawa * Aleister Crowley * Awaki Musujime * Gunha Sogiita * Mikoto Misaka * Misaka 10032 * Misaka Worst * Motoharu Tsuchimikado * Saiai Kinuhata * Shiage Hamazura * Shizuri Mugino * [[Teitoku Kakine|'Teitoku Kakine']] * Touma Kamijou * Will of the Whole Misaka Network Role Fusion - Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Though no Murder Game up to Legend of Zelda Extravaganza has taken place in Academy City, the location has been featured in many of the events' aftermaths. In Fusion, Aleister Crowley is seen discussing the Murder Games phenomena with his informant, Motoharu Tsuchimikado. For the time being, he pays it little mind, as it has yet to come to a point where it would interfere with his plans, though he does mention Fiamma of the Right. In the prologue of Legend of Zelda Extravaganza, Tsuchimikado tricks Kaori Kanzaki into believing that a friend of hers, Index, had been put into danger, and would lead the young woman to believe that Accelerator was the cause, bringing them to a clash in the city. In the epilogue, as with before, Crowley is seen discussing the growing phenomena with Tsuchimikado, as well as another associate of his; Awaki Musujime. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Though it would be featured briefly in the prologue, it wouldn't be until the afterlife plot, where Minato Arisato, Robin Tact, and Illyasviel von Einzbern would have to locate the girlfriend of Shiage Hamazura, before having to escape Shizuri Mugino. It is later in the fifth chapter that the city officially appear as Tsuchimikado brings the Survivors there under the guise that they must obtain the stolen copy of the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch. Right Hand of the Magic God The city makes an appearance in the third chapter of the event, when half of the group ventures through it while the other half retreats back to Knowhere to tend to the Revanchist invasion. Here, the group comes across two Misaka Sisters who lead them to Endymion, where Enrico Pucci is residing in wait to ambush them. With his final Stand, Made in Heaven, he accelerates time greatly for the entire planet below, causing the city to flood inadvertently. In the fourth chapter of the event, the city serves as the main setting of the chapter. It is here where both Marian Slingeneyer and the Great Spirit Aska meet their ends, and where Othinus combines both the spear of Gungnir and Giorno's Arrow, gaining her ability to erase the entire Multiverse with ease. After Touma and the rest of the participants succeed in getting through to Othinus, she resets the Multiverse back to how it originally had been, save a few minor alterations, and they return to Academy City once again. Dio Brando attacks the Magic God and uses Gungnir to turn his stand into The World Over Heaven, which in turn leads to Jotaro creating Star Platinum Over Heaven with Giorno's Arrow. A final battle takes place, and DIO ultimately meets his demise in Academy City, as well. Areas of Interest District 6 Notable for having recreational facilities, which also includes an amusement park. Whilst seemingly having the same purpose as School District 15, which focuses on leisure and entertainment through, the district focuses on recreational facilities as well as having an amusement park. The district apparently attracts tourists as well as swindlers who are attracted by their presence. It is featured in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Those who traveled there during the event, including Mikoto Misaka herself, stumbled upon a Misaka Clone attempting to acquire a "Gekota" frog toy from the claw machine. After helping her acquire it, the clone told the group to travel to District 7 for whatever they were looking for. District 7 - The Windowless Building Notable for having middle and high schools, school dormitories, boarding houses, hospitals, and the "Windowless Building." The Windowless Building is a tall building that is literally windowless, as the name implies, and is the base of operations of the General Chairman and Superintendent, Aleister Crowley. The only way to get inside is with the aid of the teleporter, Awaki Musujime, who is an associate of Crowley, which is how the Survivors would get in when traveling to this location in the Fiamma Incident. Upon arriving inside, Crowley greeted the participants and have a talk with them, presenting the fake Jeweled Sword of Zelretch to them and explaining that it was never "lost" as Tsuchimikado said, and that this was all a ploy he orchestrated so that he could meet the Survivors face to face, and so that he could tell them that their next intended course of action was move to Russia, where he believed they would come into contact with Fiamma of the Right. District 23 - Endymion Notable for its airline companies and aeronautics and space development. It is the largest School District in the entire city, and with good reason, for the School District is used for aeronautics, space development, and airline flights. It also holds the space elevator Endymion. The district is so large that to travel from one place to another requires buses instead of walking. It is first featured in the afterlife plot of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon during the night when the Dark Side of Academy City is more prominent. Here, after helping Shiage Hamazura find his girlfriend, Rikou Takitsubo, Robin Tact and the others attempted to fight off Shizuri Mugino, before escaping her clutches via the planes found in this district. Later, in the fifth chapter, those who traveled here were able to see the results of Mugino's rampage through the district, which incidentally led them back to Mugino, who would be residing within a small computer facility nearby the defunct space elevator, Endymion. Delusional, Mugino would attack the group that would arrive here, her emotions intensified by the presence of her former friend, Saiai Kinuhata, who would also end up being the one to take her down. Endymion itself appears in Right Hand of the Magic God, specifically in the event's third chapter, when half of the group, led by Misaka 10032, travels up it, only to be ambushed by Enrico Pucci, waiting for them with Made in Heaven. During the fight, in a gambit to kill Pucci, Endymion is destroyed from the inside, with its reinforced windows destroyed and the core falling off and flying back down to Earth. Gallery Windowless.jpg|The Windowless Building in District 7. 23.jpg|Aerial view of District 23. Endymion.jpg|Space Elevator Endymion in District 23. Aleister0.jpg|Aleister Crowley as seen within the interior of the Windowless Building. Trivia * There are a total of 23 School Districts within Academy City, each one with its own different focus, including administration, police training, experimental crop growing, and much more. Category:Locations Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Category:Fusion Category:Right Hand of the Magic God